1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel for a display device and, more particularly, to a more easily manufactured touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a liquid crystal display panel cannot emit light by itself, it is provided with a backlight assembly for emitting light. However, a conventional backlight assembly is separately manufactured from the general display panel and then assembled with the display panel to form a display device. A display device may be provided with a touch panel to enable the user to more easily indicate and obtain specific information. However, the conventional touch panel is separately manufactured and is attached to a display device making the whole process of manufacturing a display device with a touch panel attached complicated and reducing productivity.